Potion's Club Entries
by WritingBlock
Summary: This is a collection of stories written for the DAII Potion's Club. Be warned, not all of them will be here as I may use a Prompt from the Potions Club in a QLFC submission as well.
1. Boomslang Parts

_**Prompts:**_ _When he first saw her he didn't really see her, just the stack of books she was carrying. **QP in HHC**_

 _Goldilocks and the Three Bears - Write about curiosity. **Fairytale Challenge**_

 _Boomslang Parts-Write about a usually timid character with a venomous bite when pushed. **Potion's Club**_

 _"Is it really that hard to believe?" **DC in HHC**_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,418 without A/N's_

* * *

When he first saw her, he didn't really see her, just the stack of books she was carrying. He had been striding down the aisle, angry about Potter and Weasel and the fact that they could do no wrong in anyone's eyes, and he stopped when he saw a large stack of books floating in the air surrounded by a large halo of bushy brown. It was then that he heard the sniffles. Draco quickly moved back and to the side, hiding himself in the shadows of the many bookcases. The stack of books passed by and when he saw the back of stack, he froze.

It was Granger.

The Gryffindor was unloading her load of books on a table and settling down in one of the numerous chairs. Her normally pristine uniform was rumpled, as if she had thrown it on in a rush, and her cheeks reflected light from tear tracks. A quick glance at the spine's of all the books told him that she was reading up on Wizarding World Laws, probably to help out that oaf, Hagrid, and his horrible beast. A scowl made its way onto his face and he took a step towards the prudish girl, only to stop in his tracks when she lets out a loud sob.

Why was she crying? And why was she alone now that he thought about it. Normally Granger would drag Potter or Weasel with her to make them study, but instead she was in the back corner of the library, crying her eyes out.

Another sob rang through the air and Draco winced, stepping back into the shadows. He would find her later, when she wasn't so pathetic looking. After all, the game was no fun if the pawns didn't want to play.

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

Draco walked out of the teacher's workroom, feeling relieved that he hadn't been able to go up against the Boggart. There were some things that you just didn't want your enemies, or your allies, to see.

"Professor Lupin?"

Draco froze as Granger's voice echoed through the door and out into the hall where he stood.

"May I try to dispel the boggart? I was right after Harry and I don't really know what I would be afraid of."

Silver eyes blinked and a wicked grin worked it's way onto Draco's face. He was about to get dirt on Granger. A quick silencio on his shoes and a disillusionment charm on his head and he was walking back into the room before Lupin shut the door.

"Alright Hermione, but only because you're my best student after Harry." Lupin smiled as he walked towards the cuboard he had placed in the center of the room. His patched robes were taken off and draped over a chair before he drew his wand and pointed it at the glass door. Draco leaned against the door, making sure that he was out of range of the boggart.

"Okay Professor, I'm ready." Granger took one step back and pulled out her wand, pointing the stick of wood at the glass door with a steady hand. Lupin smiled and with a twirl of his wand, the door slowly opened.

 _"Hermione._ " Potter stepped out of the door, quickly followed by Weasley.

Draco didn't understand something for the first time in his life. Granger was practically attached at the hip with Potter and Weasley, so why was she afraid of them? Did they abuse her some how? Was she scared of the fact that they were her only friends? Or was it that they were men and she had been raped when she was younger? Draco couldn't keep up with all of the thoughts swirling around inside his brain.

"H-harry? Ron? Wh-" Granger's hand began to shake, her wand lowering with her arm.

" _Shut up! We're talking now. All you do is talk so for once in your life silently sit down and shut up!"_ Weasley sneered. Granger staggered back and fell onto her ass, her entire form shaking as she stared at them.

 _"We're sick and tired of you trying to tell us what to do all the time! You're so annoying! 'Ron do your essay. Have you done your essay?' It's like you're a robot who's only task is to make us do school work! It's a wonder that we even became friends with you!"_ The image of Weasley threw his hands into the air before laughing and turning to the image of Potter.

 _"Remember Ron? She started following after us after we saved her from that troll. You make one mistake and it follows you around your whole life. Do you think she'll still nag at us after we leave Hogwarts?"_ Potter took his glasses off and began to clean them as he spoke. _"It's a shame that I was feeling sentimental that day; if only I had followed the rules then we wouldn't have to worry about dragging around this buck-toothed, know-it-all and we'd be living the dream life."_

"Shut Up!" Granger pulled herself to her feet, tears falling down her face. She didn't look like she was in pain though, no she looked like she was going to castrate both boys with a spoon and feed them what she chopped off. Draco shivered at the thought, a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye drawing his gaze. Lupin was sitting on a table, staring at Granger with sad, pitying eyes. He scoffed inwardly, there was no reason to pity the bookworm, she fought better than both Weasley and Potter combined. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the girl had an arsenal of spells and curses from all that reading she does. It's one of the reasons why the Manor has a library twice the size of the dinning hall.

"You don't know anything about Harry and Ron! You don't know anything about me! I am Hermione Granger and if it weren't for me you would be dead already!" Granger screeched, her voice taking on a hint of insanity. "Is it really that hard to believe? That I stay with you to protect you? That I'm friends with you because of Dumbledore's orders?"

Draco blinked. What was she talking about?

"You're my extra credit project, keeping you alive through all seven years of Hogwarts." A hysterical laugh followed this sentence. "And along the way you guys became my best friends. I have other friends! Ginny! Dean! Lavender! I just don't talk to them around you because you two demand my attention! 'Hermione Fix My Essay! Hermione Let Me Copy Your Homework! Hermione! Hermione!' You two are so annoying that I rip my hair out!"

Draco stared at her stunned, his mouth dropped open and eyes wide. She was keeping Potter and Weasley alive for _extra credit_?! A glance at Lupin told him that he was aware of that fact. The images of Potter and Weasley were staring at her in shock, obviously not expecting her to start screaming at them. Their forms started to swirl and standing in their place were two adults. The man was tall and skinny, his black hair sticking up in soft curls and brown eyes staring coldly down at Granger. By his side stood a woman around two heads shorter than the man, her long wavy brown hair pulled over one shoulder as she too glared down at Granger.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me that you've been breaking rules and have given up on your Extra Credit assignment. We're both very disappointed in you Hermione and we're taking you out of Hogwarts." The woman stated firmly, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

Granger glared at the two, her wand coming up to level between the two of them.

"You are not my parents. _Ridikulious_."

Once again the figures began to swirl and when they reformed, there were two small dolls laying on the floor, smiling up at the ceiling. Draco grimaced and then had to leap to the side to avoid an angry Granger storming out of the room. The Slytherin followed her out the door and headed towards the dungeon. Maybe he wouldn't play with this pawn after all, at least not when she's alone.

* * *

 _ **So originally this was only going to be around 500 words and would focus on Draco Stalking Hermione because he was curious, and then it turned into this! XD I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Mistletoe Berries

**_Prompt List:_** - _Mistletoe Berries-Write about a couple wanting to get pregnant, a couple expecting a child or a couple with a newborn. **Potions Club**_  
 _-[50:James Sirius Potter/Lorcan Scamander] **Writing Bingo  
** -It felt like free-falling. **Drabble Club  
** They were looking, but [he] didn't care. **Quidditch Pitch** (I changed the pronoun from She to He.)_  
 _ **Word Count:** 887_

* * *

James woke up slowly, his senses slowly filling in one by one. The first sense that came to him was touch: the warmth of the sun on his back, the rising and falling of the chest he was laying on, and the soft touch of the sheets. The second was sound: the snoring of his husband underneath him, the beating of his heart, the soft chirping of birds outside the window, and the sound of his mother calling his name.

"James! Get up!" A shrill voice called through the door. James let a groan escape his mouth as footsteps stomped away from the door. A small hand ran through his hair and when he lifted his head his eyes met with large blue eyes staring up at him.

"Good morning, Love." Lorcan smiled at the endearment

"Morning James. Was your mother just yelling through the door?" James grinned, his hands moving to either side of the pale chest below him so that he hovered above his husband of two years. He leaned down and kissed his lover; a soft kiss that spoke of love, happiness, and all things good.

"Yep, I think she wants to go with us to the Adoption." James spoke as he pulled back. "Speaking of, is you're twin going to be there? I know that he doesn't really hang around that much but he is a big part of your life and I want him to there to meet his niece or nephew."

Lorcan smiled as he raised a hand to trace his husbands lips before speaking softly. "I know that he'll be there. We promised each other that we would be there when we met our children. Lysander never breaks a promise that he makes to me. He won't break this one just because you chose me instead of him."

James took a deep breath and smiled, planting another kiss on his lover's lips before pulling the blond out of bed and towards the bathroom with a crooked grin.

They were going to be parents before the sun went down today.

He had never felt so happy before, so above the clouds (And considering that he used to play Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that's saying something.) And of course with all good things, comes the bad. So when they apparated to the doors of the building, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Lorcan's hand and using it as a lifeline. He knew that they had already been approved, had already passed every single test there was to pass, but that didn't stop doubts from invading his mind.

What if the child that they picked wouldn't want them? What if he got there and they found out that children hated him? What if they got there and realized that he hated children? What if he isn't cut out to be a father and that's why the Fates made him Gay?

The more the thoughts hovered and swirled about in his mind, the slower he walked. The only thing that kept him moving was the slight tug of Lorcan's hand in his. And then a hand smacked across the back of his head.

"James you're freaking out over stupid things again. I swear you get it from your father. He's the same way! Even after we had you and Al, he was still nervous when it came to the third child." His mother shook her head as she sighed. "He can be so silly sometimes. But I love him, and the child will love you!"

He didn't believe his mothers words until the large hand of his husband squeezed his hand and the man leaned in to whisper softly to him how much he couldn't wait to see him with a baby on his hips.

And when the doors opened and a woman walked out with a small bundle in her arms, James felt all of his troubles fade into the background.

It felt like free-falling.

The world stopped, time stopped, everything just...froze in its place. The only thing moving was him, and his new daughter. Dark blue eyes stared out at him from pale skin, ebony wisps of hair blew in a soft breeze, and a tiny mouth opened into a yawn as her eyes fluttered. And when she was done, the world began to work. His mother was by his side with a large smile on her face, Lorcan was holding his waist as they stared at the tiny bundle, and a throat cleared behind them signaling that Lysander had showed up after all.

"Carina. I want her name to be Carina." James spoke up. And then he was moving forward, his arms coming up to gently take the fragile creature away from the brute of a woman. They were all looking, but he didn't care. He had a baby girl now, a daughter.

"Lorcan, she's beautiful." He looked up at his husband in awe. Lorcan smiled at him and walked over to wrap both of them in an embrace. He kissed the side of James' forehead and then rested his chin on top of the man's head, staring down at their daughter.

"I know James. I know."

* * *

 ** _Carina is a constellation containing Canopus, the second-brightest star in the sky. I thought that would be a good fit. XD_**


	3. CowbaneHemlock Essence

**_Prompt List:_** _-Cowbane/Hemlock Essence-Write about a fatal poisoning. **Potions Club**_  
 _-[100: Story Title contains the word Untamed]_ **Writing Bingo**  
 _-"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but one." William Shakespeare_ **_Quidditch Pitch  
_** _-"Tell me what it is you need." **Drabble Club  
** **Word Count:** _ 1,503

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't want to live anymore.

Sure she was a War Heroine now, but it was at the cost of her two best friends. Harry had died in the final battle against Voldemort. Ron had died trying to get out of the Room of Requirement. She had survied and now, she was being used by the Ministry.

"And that's why, the Ministry has decided to crate this program. The Wizarding population has significantly dropped and with the help of Hermione Granger, and those of you who have been drafted, we will bring our nubers back up to where they are supposed to be!" Kingsley smiled and spread his arms wide, as if he was hugging all of the reporters in the room. "Let's make Wizarding Britain great again!"

Hermione smiled her patented fake smile as the cameras flashed and then she was rushed off to a back room to sign away her future.

"Alright Granger, now you just need to sign these forms and then you'll get your new husband and you'll be ready for the photoshoot." Hermione glared at the woman smiling at her and pulled the papers towards her. Her eyes traced the words in front of her and the more she read, the more she felt the last trickles of her soul die.

"I have to get pregnant within the first week of marriage. I will then produce one baby a year. My husband will be picked from a pool of males that are known to produce capacious amounts of sperm!? What the hell is this?!" She threw the pen at the woman and the papers scattered all over the floor. Her mind focused and the next thing she knew, she was spinning away.

 ** _-XxXxXxX-_**

She found herself back at Grimmuald place. Hermione didn't think, she just ran: down the hall, turn left, run down another hall, to the left again, first door on the right, down the stairs, and then she came to a halt.

She was standing in front of a metal door.

Hermione pushed the door open, her feet already drawing her to the back of the room. Out of the corner of her eyes she could recognize the room she had spent days in during the Hunt. Tables with small indents, sinks, and stacks of bottles passed by in a flash. Along the back wall was a glass storage unit. Bottles and boxes of different potion's ingredients stacked themselves alphabetically. She traced the glass all the way to the B's.

The saying goes that death is the cowards way out; so if she went through with this, would she be a coward? Or was she standing up for herself, and by doing so, proving herself a valiant character in the story of life? Or was it as Shakespeare said, "She has died many times in her life." She didn't know anymore. All she did know, was that she wanted it to be over. She wanted to be back with Harry and Ron and her parents and everyone else who died. So Hermione lifted out a small box and headed back up the stairs. She went past the kitchen were the Order had met over the years, past the living room where she, Harry, and Ron had camped out, all the way to the room Harry and Ron had shared when they had stayed here the summer before fifth year. The box was set on the floor and then Hermione moved over to one of the beds.

A scrapping noise echoed through the room as Hermione pushed one of the beds across the wooden floor so that it met the other one. Then she walked back over to the small box and picked it up. The brunette walked across the room and laid across both the beds, her eyes closing as she hugged the box to her chest.

"Ron, Harry, I don't know if you guys can hear me, but I'm about to do something really, really stupid. I just, I can't live like this any longer! I'm not supposed to be a political puppet! And I can't have kids because you guys won't be there for them!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the box. "I can't find it in myself to feel horrible about what I'm getting ready to do though. Does that make me a bad person?"

 ** _-XxXxXxX-_**

Hermione glanced once more at the cake and cookies she had baked, as well as the tea she had prepared. Everything was ready, now she just had to lure in the prey with some bait. She walked over to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs, her wand coming up to trace a small image in the air as Hermione closed her eyes.

The picture of Harry and Ron sleeping with her in the middle after a really bad snowstorm came to the forefront of her mind. It was quickly followed by the image of Harry and Ron on either side of her as they stood on top of the Astronomy tower. Memory after memory of her boys filled her mind and she felt her soul lighten from a black to a grey.

" _Expecto Patronum"_ Hermione opened her eyes in time to see the dim form of her otter leap through a window and towards the Ministry. A smile graced her lips as she counted in her head.

Five, four, three, two, one, zero; **Crack!**

She stood with the grace of a cat and stalked towards the door, pausing to take a breath before entering the room. A tall black man stood on the doorstep, his flowing robes of royal blue and silver glinting in the light and he panted.

"Tell me what it is you need. You said that you needed me, needed my help. Is something wrong?" Kingsley's deep baritone voice echoed pleasantly in Hermione's ears as she shook her head with a small smile.

"I just, didn't want to be alone right now. You're the only person left that I can trust and I just, I didn't want to be alone." Hermione spoke, letting some of her inner panic and turmoil break through her carefully constructed mask. The man's eyes widened in surprise and concern at this, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, I understand Hermione." He spoke softly.

Hermione shivered in anticipation, gently leading him towards the kitchen. "I-I made a small snack, please eat with me? Or if, if you're not hungry then I have tea!" She closed her mask and let false hope shine through, her eyes widening as she turned in his arm to look him in the eyes with her hands clasped pleadingly in front of her. The man nodded and Hermione smiled truthfully.

"Okay!" She smiled and then pulled him over to a chair, setting him down and rushing over to the teapot. Quickly pouring two cups of tea, she grabbed two plates and cut a slice of the cake for each of them. Hermione set them on the table and then turned to grab the plate of cookies and the tea. Once she was seated she smiled and lifted her cup, holding it out to the dark man with a small smile.

"To Friendship, and the Order." Hermione stated firmly, prompting Kingsley to lift his cup and clink it against hers. They both gulped the tea down, setting the empty cups down and picking up their forks to eat. The brunette took a single bite before setting her fork down and giggling.

"How many times have you died Kingsley? I think you've died a couple times; once with the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, I saw you climb out of the Library and then injure yourself. Another time with the passing of this new law, and now you're going to die one, last, time. And I'm going to ride to heaven on the wings of my heart!" Hermione broke into laughter as the African man swallowed the bite of cookie he had been nibbling on before Hermione started to talk.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He grimaced and set the cookie down. It tasted very sweet, too sweet almost.

"I put belladonna in the Cookies, Cake, and Tea; twice the average amount one would use to kill a dragon in fact. That means that in about thirty seconds your nervous system will shut down and you will die."

"What about you? You drank the tea and ate the cake." Kingsley asked, standing up and drawing his wand. Hermione smiled grimly, aware that she was suddenly finding it difficult to breath.

"Who said that I wanted to be tamed by the Ministry? If I won't let you tame me, why should I let Life tame me as well?"

And then the world went black.

* * *

 _ **So this kinda took a dark turn! XD I couldn't help it though!**_


	4. Flobberworm Mucas

_**Prompt:** Flobberworm Mucus - Write about a boring character. **Potions Club**_

 _ **Word**_ _ **Count:**_ _361 without A/N's_

* * *

Hannah Abbott loved her house.

Hufflepuff was the house of Loyal and True; there was no need for daring acts of rescue or wars over who was better than who. Sure it got a little boring at times, but who needed excitement and danger?

Not Hannah, she was perfectly fine with her life.

Every morning when she woke up, she showered and brushed her hair 150 times on each side to make sure that it was even. Then she would get dressed for the day, making sure that her tie was nice and neat and her shoes were shined to perfection. She would check her homework for the day and pack it into her bag, making a copy of it to leave in the Common Room below for those who needed it. After that she would wake up the other girls asleep in the room and from there she would head up the stairs to the main room, making sure that she stepped lightly so as to avoid making noise for the others.

"Good Morning, Friar." Just like every other morning, she would great their Hose Ghost, giving a small curtsey as she passed. Then she would head to the Great Hall for breakfast and she would wait for Susan to show up and finish eating before she left. From there she would head to her classes, occasionally stop by the library, and make her way back to the Common Room to shower and change before dinner. Once there she would sit down for dinner with Justin and Susan, grabbing a small glass of pumpkin juice to wash down the steak, peas, and mashed potatoes she ate every night.

After that she would head back to her dorm to work on her homework for the classes she had the next day, sometimes heading down to the Common Room to see if any of the other Hufflepuff's had a report with similar information that she required for her own homework. When that was done, her pajamas would be put on and she would head to bed with a small smile.

She would start her lovely routine all over again tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **I have nothing against Hufflepuffs. I'm just going to put that out there. I just don't really connect with Hannah Abbott that much and, to me, she was a boring character. If there is someone reading this who loves the character of Hannah Abbott, I apologize for writing her like this!**_


	5. Snake Fangs

_**DADA Task 1b:** Write about a group of two or more people working together to achieve a common goal._ **Restriction:** _Please don't write about the well-known groups._ **Extra Prompts (please use one):** _(word) stop, (emotion) fear, (action) running, (character) Neville Longbottom, (era) Trio era, (word) weapon  
_ _ **QP:** Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom  
_ _ **DC:**_ _Knife  
 **Potions Club:** Snake Fangs - Write about vindictiveness and vengeance._  
 _ **Word** **Count:** 583 without the A/N's_

* * *

Neville didn't know how long they had been fighting this war. He did know that it's been going on almost a whole day. After he had blown up the bridge, he had followed his Herbology teacher to bring out the deadliest plants they had available. That was around twelve hours ago.

"Crucio!" A voice yelled out from behind him, and Neville felt fear stop his heart.

That was the spell that had broken his parents, had almost broken him during seventh year, and someone was aiming it at him. His heart began to beat at the speed of light and every thing around him slowed down, making it seem as if he was moving at the speed of light. He turned around and his eyes locked onto the person casting the spell. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had made him lose his parents, and if he didn't react soon he would end up just like them.

"NO!" Hermione came running from somewhere to his right, putting herself between him and the woman. A wave of her wand caused a large table to appear in midair, absorbing the spell and causing it to break into shards of wood. "You will leave him alone."

"Oh, the Mudblood''s back for more fun! How's the arm?" The woman laughed, throwing her head back as she leveled her wand at the brunette again. Neville grit his teeth. He owed this woman a couple curses, for him and his parents. As the two witches shot spells back and forth, Neville worked his way to the right of Hermione, his eyes narrowing in on a glint of metal on the crazy woman's waist.

It was a knife made from silver.

How could he use this against her? He couldn't think with Hermione in danger like this! She was the girl who had befriended the weird boy on the train, helped him at midnight in the Common Room with Potions, and helped him discover that he himself was not a waste of space. It was time to protect her, help her, now.

"Engorgio!" Neville whispered fiercely, his wand pointed at the small, silver weapon. The knife began to slowly grow, expanding as he poured his magic into the object. It took seconds for Bellatrix to be distracted, and seconds were all Hermione and Neville needed to send her to her death.

Hermione cast a befuddlement charm, confusing the woman even further, and Neville cast another enlargement charm, this time at her head. The Gryffindor male walked over to his housemate, grasping her hand tightly as they watched her head grow larger and larger until it finally popped.

"She won't be able to harm anyone now." Hermione whispered, pulling the hand clasped in Neville's up to brush over her other arm.

"Hermione," Neville spoke up suddenly, adrenaline and courage rushing through his veins as he stared at the beautiful woman next to him. "Please look at me."

The brunette lifted her head, focusing large brown eyes on his. And Neville stopped letting the fear that was building up inside him control him. One of his hands lifted to cup her cheek and he pressed his lips to hers, expressing every single feeling that was running through his mind at that very moment. He didn't know how long they stood there, lost in one another, and he didn't care.

She was safe at the moment, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **So this happened. XD**_

 _ **I ended up using simple spells to defeat Bellatrix! Stupid right? I don't think so. The woman was extremely cocky and believed that she was the best there was after her Lord and Savior, Voldy. When someone is cocky they tend to underestimate things, and thus it leads to their defeat. (This is a good lesson for self-defense as well now that I think about it! X3)**_


	6. Snake Fangs (2)

_Snake Fangs_ **-** _Write about vindictiveness and vengeance. **Potions Club** **  
**"Want to play a game?" **Drabble Club**_

 _ **Word Count: ** 321_

* * *

Ginny Molly Potter did not like to lose.

If one lost, then they were waving a banner of weakness to the world with a sign saying "Kick Me Please" glued onto your stomach. (She had learned that living with six brothers at the young age of two.) And the world did not pull its kicks when it came to dealing you what you ask for.

So when she lost to her husband in the annual Quidditch match at her parents house, well, she couldn't let that go.

"Harry, Love?" Ginny called out as she prepared dinner. "Want to play a game? It will be fun!"

"Alright! We'll play after dinner!" Harry called back from another room, his voice uncaring as the sounds of clattering pots and pans filled the air.

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

Ginny wiped her mouth on her napkin and then stood up, grabbing her plate and walking it over to the sink. With a wave of her wand the dish was washing itself and she was leaning against the counter staring at her husband.

"So what game will we be playing Ginny?" Harry turned curious green eyes in her direction as he stored the leftovers in the fridge.

"I've hidden five things around the house. If you find them you win, if you don't well...let's just say that I'll be all alone for a month." Ginny grinned as her husband's face went white and he raced out of the room. "And don't think about trying to use any spells! I warded the objects!"

Cursing sounded from the living room and Ginny burst into giggles, her hand coming up to cover her face as she leaned on the counter. He was never going to find the objects because they were all shrunk and in his stomach.

She knew it was mean to do things like that to him, but she really hated losing.


	7. Tormentil Tincture

_Mafia!AU **Room of Requirement**_  
 _She ran into his open arms. **Quidditch Pitch**_  
 _Tormentil Tincture - Write about the symbolism of red. **Potions Club**_

 _ **Word Count:** 585_

* * *

Hermione Granger was a feared woman.

She may look sweet and innocent, what with her always wearing a school girl uniform, but she was anything but. This 17 year old girl ran the Mafia group of Gryffindor's in the lovely town of Hogwarts in Scotland. Her right hand was a man named Harry Potter and he was the one who kept her from going on a murder spree.

"Hermione," Harry called out into the large lake. "The Twin's have the information you were searching for!"

A woman with long, curly brown hair began to swim to shore, stepping up onto the bank as her right hand scurried forward with her robe. After Hermione was covered, the two followed a small path through the trees to a large building. Standing in front of the gate were two men, each with red hair down to their shoulders.

"Why's the house red?" One man asked as he turned around. The other one followed suit and braced an elbow on his twins shoulder.

"Is it to scare people off?"

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry and then they both turned back to look at the twins with smirks on their faces. The brunette grabbed one of the ties on her robe and began to circle the men, her fingers gently pulling the tie and wrapping it around her wrist.

"Red, is the color of blood and fire. It is associated with war, love, death, danger, strength, passion, determination and _desire,"_ She whispered as she draped her body across the back of the twin on the left. Her arms wrapped around the man's waist and both twins turned their head to look at her with wide eyes. "It is said to increase the human metabolism, respiration rate, and raise blood pressure. My house is painted red to symbolize the blood of my enemies, the power of me and mine, and it increases the blood lust of my men."

Her mouth trailed up the man's neck until her lips were directly next to his ear. As she finished the last sentence, she leaned forward and bite down hard on the protruding flesh, stepping back and away with a grin as he let out a loud yelp of pain. Hermione walked around the man cupping his ear to stand in front of them, her tongue coming out from between her lips to lick away the blood dripping from her mouth. The twin whose ear had been bitten reached up to feel his injured appendage, eyes wide with fear-and maybe desire.

"She bit me." The man mumbled, his hand falling away from his face. Hermione giggled and then straightened.

"Now, you said you had the information I was looking for?"

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

As the twins left the house, Hermione collapsed with a sigh into her chair. A groan left her mouth as she lifted a hand to rub at her temples.

"I wish we lived a different life, Harry. One where it could just be you and me and we didn't have to keep the world in check." The brunette looked up with tears in her eyes to her right hand, and lover. The man smiled, setting down the tray he was holding to spread his arms wide. Hermione smiled, standing up and letting the robe she had been wearing fall to the floor.

"What would I do without you?" She ran into his open arms. "I don't think that I'd be able to breath."


	8. Mistletoe Berries (2)

_Write about a strong desire to have child, and an event that occurs because of this. **Muggle Studies Assignment #5**_  
 _Longing. **Extra Prompt for MSA #5**_  
 _Write about a couple wanting a baby or a couple expecting. **Potions Club**_

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS A CRACK FIC!_**

 _ **Word Count** : 703 without A/N_

* * *

Hermione wanted a baby.

She longed for her own child to love and cuddle and read to and pass on her knowledge to. The brunette did everything in her power to help the process along: Fertility potions, Sex with Ron every day for the five days before her cycle, she even went and had her aura cleaned with Luna because the blond had said that her soul was blackened. But nothing worked and it seemed as if Ron was pulling further and further away from her.

The redhead had taken to avoiding her with pretend Quidditch games with Harry. (She knew they were a fake because Ginny also participated in those and the woman would also call her via Floo to let her know that Ron was staying the night with them after he showed up drunk at eleven at night.) Or he would tell her that he had to stay late at the office to finish papers that Harry had assigned him that day.

Hermione finally broke the day she decided to bring Ron his lunch, she knew that he hated how the food at work tasted and so she had asked Molly to fix him something, and found him bent over the secretary he had hired three weeks ago. She had taken the bowl of soup and dumped it over his naked ass, throwing the plate of grilled cheese on the floor and storming out.

Harry had stopped her before she had gotten all the way down the hall and taken her back to Grimmuald place. There, Ginny was waiting for her with a cup of tea and a plate of chocolates. When Harry came home that night, he found two sobbing, drunk females that hung off of him as soon as he walked in the door. Ginny was crying about how she was infertile and Hermione was crying because it seemed she and Ginny were fated to never be mothers.

 ** _-XxXxXxX-_**

The next morning the trio woke up naked in bed together.

"I'm So Sorry!" Hermione cried out as she stumbled off of the bed. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear it!"

"Hermione! It's fine!" Ginny tried her best to comfort her best friend, allowing the brunette to drag the top covers with her. "If I remember correctly it was my idea!"

Harry was reclining on the bed, a pillow over his face to smother his laughter at the two women. The woman on the floor was staring up at the couple on the bed, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. The red head on top of her husband was giggling.

"Remember? I can't have children and so we decided that you would have the children for me and we would all form a triad." Ginny grinned brightly at Hermione, holding her right arm up to show her the tattoo that had engraved itself there. Hermione and Harry both turned their gazes to their arms and gaped at the matching tattoos.

"Wait, does," Harry gulped and looked at his wife. "What does Triad mean?"

"Triad is a group of three magical beings that come together in a relationship. In order to be called a triad they have to have intercourse together and their magical cores will either align and agree, or attack each other and cause emotions of hatred between the three." Hermione took a deep breath and continued, letting her mind work without thinking about it. "If the cores accepting the joining then a mark will appear that is identical on all three partners. A child will be given to either one or two of the people in the Triad and from that day on they will no longer be able to be separated."

Hermione fell back onto the floor, not even acknowledging the pain in her head as she landed with a loud, **thump!** The trio lay in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they went through what Hermione had just said. Then, all at once, they spoke their thoughts aloud.

"So, one of you is pregnant?"

"Hermione's my wife now Harry!"

"I'm married to my best friends, the night after I dumped my husband."


End file.
